Rainy Day
by Starza
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka spend an afternoon together and get caught in the rain... Light fluffsap, shounenai


This is a one shot sap fic.  It was actually a challenge over on one of the livejournal communities that I managed to whip up. :X  Kira showed a picture of Hisoka in Tsuzuki's dress shirt (Which was drawn by Piggy Ho ho) and that's where the inspiration to part of this fic came from.  Sorry I didn't mention it before.  .

Warnings – Er, sap.  And fluff.  Very light Shounen-ai.  No spoilers at all.

Disclaimers:  I don't own Yami.  If I did, I would never come out of my room otherwise.  .

Enjoy.  :X

"Hi-so-ka! I said I was sorry!"   
  


"I already told you, don't worry about it..."   
  


"But you still look angry!"   
  


Hisoka turned around, a scowl creeping across his face. Tsuzuki cringed at the sight and whimpered like a guilty puppy would. How was he to know that the weatherman would be wrong in his prediction?   
  


It started out as a simple outing in the local park. Normally, Hisoka wouldn't have let his partner drag him off somewhere, especially on his day off and when he had other things to do. He carefully planned out his entire day, just relaxing comfortably at his house and reading another book he borrowed from the library.   
  


But those plans went out the window as his childlike partner came to his house, a picnic basket in hand, begging him to spend the day with him. After five minutes of the puppy dog eyes and "Please, Hisoka! You might actually have fun today!" he caved in and grabbed his jean jacket and the book he planned to read today.   
  


They went to a small park. Actually, the first half of the outing wasn't too bad, now that Hisoka thought about it. Tsuzuki managed to bring food that was edible (Even though it only consisted of sandwiches and fruit and a few sweet things). Hisoka was able to read a portion of his book and he spoke to Tsuzuki casually, although there was the occasional flirty comment from him, like, 'Hisoka, you have some whip on your cheek! Want me to lick it off?' (Which caused Hisoka to stutter and blush and he was almost tempted to use his book for 'other purposes'). All in all, Hisoka was enjoying himself.   
  


When the clouds started drifting overhead, Hisoka began to worry. Tsuzuki reassured him that it wouldn't rain and that it was just some 'dark clouds passing through'. A few drops fell on his face and he told Tsuzuki that perhaps they should pack up and go somewhere else. Tsuzuki insisted that they stay, that it was just a drizzle.   
  


When it started to pour out so badly, that you could barely see ten feet in front of you, was when Tsuzuki finally realized that it was more than 'just a drizzle'.   
  


And this brought them to the present, standing in front of Tsuzuki's small house, both of them dripping wet. Hisoka sneezed and shivered when the warm air of the house hit him. Tsuzuki frowned and Hisoka felt small waves of guilt coming from his partner.   
  


"I'm really sorry..."   
  


"Tsuzuki, stop. It's not your fault that it rained."   
  


Hisoka still felt guilt coming from his partner and he was tempted to whack him in the back of his head, but he knew that wouldn't do any good. When Tsuzuki got it into his head that it was his fault that something happened...   
  


Tsuzuki walked into the bathroom fairly quickly and came back out with two towels. He handed one to Hisoka.   
  


"Here. I'll be right back."   
  


He walked to his room while Hisoka dried his hair with a towel. After a few minutes, Tsuzuki walked back in the room. Hisoka felt his face flush up as he took notice of his partner, who was only wearing a pair of pants. A white dress shirt was handed to him and he looked up into amethyst eyes.   
  


"Um..." Tsuzuki started and rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish grin crossing his face. "I didn't do the laundry yet, and there was only one clean pair of pants and one clean dress shirt. And you can't stay in your wet clothes either, so..."   
  


Hisoka could feel his whole body flush up after his partner finished. A reassuring smile crossed Tsuzuki's face. "Ah, I'll go make some tea while you change. You can change in the bathroom and hang your clothes up on the rack that's in there."   
  


Hisoka nodded, hiding his face by looking at the ground and walked into the bathroom. He peeled his wet shirt and jeans off and placed them on the small rack. He slipped the dress shirt over him and buttoned it up as best as he could. When he was done, the shirt hung down to his knees. Feeling a slight blush creep up his cheeks again, he walked out of the bathroom to find his partner staring at him, a mug in his right hand. It didn't help that he continued to stare at him for longer that was necessary.   
  


"What?" Hisoka asked, his voice a pitch higher than normal.   
  


"Huh?" Tsuzuki looked a little dazed and shook his head. "Um, the tea's ready. It's on the table out in the dining room." He mumbled something to himself and walked towards the table, Hisoka trailing behind, his head hung low to hide his already red face. Both of them sat down and Hisoka took a sip of the tea that was before him.   
  


"Good?"   
  


Hisoka looked up a bit startled. "What?"   
  


"The tea. Is it good?"   
  


"Yeah..." The teen mumbled and looked back into his cup and took another sip. It actually was good and it was making him feel warm all over. A little too warm though. In fact...   
  


"Hisoka?"   
  


He didn't hear what else his partner had to say, but he felt himself falling. He didn't even feel the pair of arms that wrapped around his waist, or when a blanket was wrapped around his body. When his head stopped spinning, he looked into amethyst eyes.   
  


"You okay?"   
  


Fear, concern, worry, and guilt washed over Hisoka. He understood the fear, concern and worry, but... guilt?   
  


A hand brushed across his forehead. The touch made him shiver unconsciously, and he didn't know if it was because he felt cold or from something else.   
  


"I think you might have a fever."   
  


Even when wrapped up in a blanket, Hisoka still felt cold. He felt his body being gently lifted up and he was shifted from the dining room to a bedroom. Another blanket was thrown across his him.   
  


"You should rest."   
  


"But... this is your bed..."   
  


"It's okay. You need the rest." Tsuzuki smiled down and got up. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He started to walk out of the room, but a small whimper stopped him.   
  


"You... don't need to go..." Hisoka said, just barely above a whisper. _'Because I know you'll blame yourself while you're out there...'_   
  


"You... want me to stay?"   
  


A nod came from the young teen. Tsuzuki came over and pulled a chair up to the bed. Puzzlement filled purple eyes as he watched Hisoka move over.   
  


"You shouldn't sleep in a chair. You'll have cramps in the morning if you do..."   
  


A laugh came from the older man as he settled down next to the teen on the bed. Tsuzuki still kept respectable distance from him though. Hisoka started to shiver again, still not feeling warm enough. That's when he felt warm arms wrap around him and he felt himself blush as his cheek brushed across Tsuzuki's bare chest. Concern washed over him, but he still could feel guilt coming from him.   
  


"It's not your fault..." He whispered to the older man. "Stop beating yourself over it."   
  


"It is, though. I should've listened to you when it started to drizzle. Then maybe you wouldn't be feeling sick..."   
  


"'Should have', 'would have'... Does it really matter? I'll feel better in the morning. Besides..." He yawned and closed his eyes. "I had fun. Even running to your house with you when it was raining."   
  


Tsuzuki smiled as he brushed his fingers across Hisoka's forehead. The young teen whispered something, so soft, that maybe it wasn't supposed to be said, but Tsuzuki heard it anyways.   
  


"Thank you..."   
  


"You're welcome." He whispered in reply, closing his eyes, the webs of sleep drawing him to its embrace.   
  


Outside, the rain stopped.


End file.
